fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SD003
Synopsis Yazmyne and Candice battle with both sides pushed by the others' talented Pokemon, but before they battle, Yazmyne realizes that they are battling by frozen visage of Regigigas. Ethan and his meet Professor Rowan and a strange encounter allows them to communicate with Pokemon. Summary Yazmyne and Leader Candice of Snowpoint City begin their match in Snowpoint Temple illuminated by the Flash of Candice's Glalie. Before they begin, however, Yazmyne sees a massive statue next to her, which Candice identifies as the frozen visage of Regigias the leader of the Regis. Candice explains that her duty as Leader of Snowpoint City is to guard this relic of a Pokemon. Yazmyne believes battling in front of a Legendary will make their battle twice as exciting, which Candice agrees. As her first choice, Candice sends out Snover while Yazmyne chooses Espeon, who runs out on the field. Yazmyne scans Snover into her dex and notices that Candice has a is granted the first move and she has Espeon attack with Hidden Power. Streaks of crystal orbs come for Snover, who blocks it with Protect. Snover follows with Ice Beam; Espeon evades and Snover freezes the battlegrounds, causing Espeon to slip as she struggles to stay on her feet. Candice looks on rather perplexed. Espeon manages to stay on all fours and runs in with Iron Tail. Snover attacks with Bullet Seed, but Espeon jumps to evade and she bombards Snover with red plates of Trump Card, causing an explosion. Smoke emerges and Espeon struggles to maintain balance on the ice. From the smoke, Snover attacks with Ice Beam, Espeon tries to flee, but she cannot and her left foreleg is frozen. Snover then uses Avalanche. Snover throws two light blue balls of light into the air above Espeon. The orb releases a large amount of snow that descends on Espeon. At Lake Verity, Professor Rowan continues introducing himself to Ethan, Jillian and Cody, explaining his research on Pokemon Evolution but part of his research is understanding the Pokemon that do not evolve. He's been looking for some in the are but has not found any. Ethan, Jillian, and Cody introduce themselves to the professor, each of them sharing their goals, which the professor finds inspiring. The three of them explain that they were on their way to get their first Pokemon but wanted to stop by Lake Verity first. The professor inquires about the Misdreavus, which Jillian says belongs to her but she does not want it. The professor finds it rather disheartening; he looks at Pachirisu playing with the Pokemon and Rowan believes the Ghost-Type to be a friendly spirit. As they speak, the visage of a twin-tailed creature watches them. The battle between Candice and Yazmyne continues with Espeon buried under snow from Snover's Avalanche. Espeon is unable to battle, so Yazmyne recalls her. At Yazmyne's request Gallade slowly walks onto the battlefield so not to slip on the ice. The match begins and Candice makes the first move by ordering Snover to use Ice Beam. Gallade blocks the attack with his arm, which is frozen. Yazmyne orders Will-o-Wisp. Gallade generates blue balls of fire which melts the ice on his arm as well as the ice on the ground below him, giving him more mobility. Gallade then performs Psycho Cut, but Snover blocks the light blue discs with Protect. Gallade uses an alternate strategy with Sing. Gallade generates musical notes which surrounds Snover, putting her to sleep. Gallade then fires a Will-o-Wisp, followed by a barrage of Psycho Cut to knock out Snover. Candice is impressed with Gallade as she recalls Snover. She asks how Gallade can use Sing and Yazmyne explains he was just "born with it," something Candice can accept. her second choice is Abomasnow an Abomasnow, which Yazmyne's Pokedex reads is the evolution of Snover. This Abomasnow is also female. At the lake, the spirit interacts with the Pokemon, which only they can see. Professor Rowan delves deeper and explains his research by mention Sinnoh League Champion, Cynthia. He explains that she is a researcher of legends and regularly reports to him of her findings, not out of requirement but just to share what she knows. He wants to know more about Jillian and her Pachirisu and he's unsatisfied with the girl's answer. The professor advises that Jillian open her mind a little bit more. Right now, she latching on to what she knows about Misdreavus from her home life, but she knows nothing about Misdreavus with regards to her battling strengths as well as her ability to perform. He warns that the disdain Jillian has toward Pachirisu might reflect disdain she may have toward other Pokemon, which is not good if she wishes to become Top Coordinator. The spirit has been listening to the human talk and it makes itself known with a whispering voice and everyone tries to find the origin of the voice. Meanwhile, Gallade and Abomasnow clash several times with Psycho Cut and Ice Punch respectively. Suddenly, Abomasnow is ignited in flames, having been burned by Will-o-Wisp. While Absomasnow is stunned, Gallade knocks it out with a barrage of discs with Psycho Cut. Gallade is panting has he just had a very tough battle. Yazmyne admires Gallade for his spirit, and they relish that Candice has one more Pokemon, a Froslass. As Gallade is tired, Yazmyne wants to make this easy and put Gallade to sleep with Sing. However, Froslass zooms past the notes and gets close to Gallade. Candice orders Confuse Ray and Froslass' eyes glow bright purple then Gallade's eyes glow as well. Gallade suddenly becomes frantic. He begins hitting himself with his arms. Yazmyne orders Will-o-Wisp. Gallade manages to comply, but the attack is wild. Candice orders Ominous Wind. Froslass generates a large purple wind that turns the Will-o-Wisp back on Gallade. Gallade is hit with his own flames as well as the power of the ghostly wind. He is promptly knocked out and unable to battle. Yazmyne thinks about her last choice. She explains that she has a Sneasel on her which would match well against Froslass, but she decides to use Kingdra. Kingdra emerges and begins flip-flopping on the ground, confusing Candice as Kingdra cannot battle like this. Yazmyne orders Twister. Kingra glows gray-blue and summons a mighty Twister about her emerges as a powerful vortex and swoops up Froslass. Froslass spins arond violently before she is thrusted out onto the ground. Twister begins to die and Kingdra is shown hovering on a small vortex, which is how she battles. Candice is impressed. She orders Froslass to confuse Kingdra, but the Dragon-Type only has to raise her Twister to surround her and block the attack. Kingdra then uses Leer to reduce Froslass' defenses. Kingdra attacks with Bubble Beam, but Froslass easily pops the bubbles with Ominous Wind before the ghostly attack pushes back Kingdra. Kingdra uses her Twister to move about the field, surprising Candice. Kingdra then hammers Froslass with a Bubble Beam. Froslass is ordered to respond with Blizzard, repelling the bubbles. Kingrases raises her Twister to repel the Blizzard. Candice orders Psychic on her Blizzard. Froslass controls her Blizzard to rise into a mighty vortex like Kingdra's Twister. The two powerful wind attacks nearly blow Candice and Yazmyne away. Blizzard and Twister collide a few times but Froslass' attack consumes Twister and Kingra swirls in Froslass' icy vortex. Yazmyne knows very well the power of a Psychic-enhanced attack. At Candice's command, Froslass releases her Psychic-Blizzard and Kingdra plummets out of the air and crashes onto the ground unable to battle, making Candice the winner of the battle. At Lake Verity, Rowan and the others feel the presence of the mysterious spirit. The spirit touches them and their eyes glow. Major Events *Yazmyne battles Leader Candice of Snowpoint City and loses Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Ethan *Jillian *Cody *Candice *Professor Rowan Pokemon *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Esepon (Yazmyne's) *Gallade (Yazmyne's) *Kingdra (Yazmyne's) *Misdreavus (Jillian's) *Glalie (Candice's) *Snover (Candice's) *Abomasnow (Candice's) *Froslass (Candice's) *Starly *Bidoof *Psyduck *Cherubi Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Gym Battles Category:Sinnoh Dreams